1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding maps, and more particularly, to an improved portable street atlas holder that enables viewing of at least one page of the atlas while enabling viewing of the atlas.
2. Description of Related Art
It is somewhat difficult to find and maintain a location on a map or atlas, particularly during transit in a vehicle, for a number of reasons. First, there are many distractions while operating or riding in the vehicle, such as traffic, other passengers in the vehicle, and road unevenness. These distractions may cause a user of the map to lose a desired location after one is found. Secondly, due to the number of streets, freeways, and points of interest, specially in urban areas shown on maps today, the density of features and size &typeface used to indicate names are often very difficult to decipher and read.
A number of prior art devices have attempted to solve these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,899, to Stewart, discloses a map holder comprising a completely flat transparent case with an open ended compartment. A map is inserted into the compartment with transparent indicator bars sliding along edges of the case cooperating to indicate a desired location on the map in the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,254, to Yokayama, discloses a foldable map with a present location indicator. The disclosed device includes a cover that comprises a front cover side and a back cover side. A map portion is folded in a specific way, with a paper reinforcer as a center line. The map is folded in the particular way then bonded to the cover. The present location indicator is freely slidable in a vertical direction only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,664, to Marstall, discloses a map holder directed to a motorcycle or bicycle. The disclosed device has a compartment with a pivotal, transparent cover. A mounting base attaches to the compartment with a clamp structure that includes adjustable support straps being affixed to the mounting base. The support straps are used to affix the mounting base on the handlebars of a motorcycle or a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,864, discloses a map holder that has a clear flat front and a flat back that are coupled together by a spring hinge. The outer surface of the front has a flatting agent to reduce glare and permit the surface to be written upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,908, discloses a map holder that includes an antiglare shield with a magnifying glass. U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,544, discloses a map holder that can be attached to a windshield using rubber suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,040, discloses a map folio that includes a clear front.
A disadvantage of prior art map holders is that they usually do not permit simultaneous viewing of more than one page of a map. Another disadvantage of prior art map holders is that they often require folding and bending the map to retain the map therein. A further disadvantage of known map holders is that they do not include a retaining area for holding a multiple page map, such as a street atlas.
There is, therefore, a need for a map holding device that is adapted to retain a multiple page atlas, that further enables viewing of more than one page of the map, and includes means for locating a specific area on the page.